ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Death of the Individual
Death of the Individual, or Headless Statue when referred to as an enemy, is one of Guertena's sculptures located in the Guertena Art Gallery. The sculpture consists of three headless female mannequins standing apart from each other, each wearing either a red, blue, or yellow dress with matching high heels. The mannequins that constitute the sculpture are also one of many enemies in the game. Although male headless statues exist as enemies, they do not appear in the sculpture itself. Appearance Headless statues come in one of three different color outfits: red, blue, and yellow. Red ones are the most common and are the first ones that Ib encounters. Female headless statues have black bodies and wear dresses and high heels, while male headless statues wear blue ties and dress shoes. Ib finds them scary even before she enters the Fabricated World. Behavior Headless statues either obstruct Ib's progress through the gallery (as static objects) or chase her. The only way to move a headless statue is to have Garry push the statue aside when he is accompanying Ib. Like any other enemy in the gallery, headless statues will reduce Ib's rose petals by one each time they come into contact with her. They will often try to trap her between them and an obstacle. Encounters *Guertena Art Gallery - Found near the entrance on the second floor. This is the only time headless statues are featured as an exhibit, titled "Death of the Individual". A visitor will tell Ib his opinion on the sculptures, and Ib has a choice of three responses. *Green Area - In the very eastern room, a red headless statue is guarding the Green Key. After Ib takes the key, the statue chases her. She must run back across the Ant Painting, breaking a hole in the picture and causing the statue to fall through and shatter on the floor below. *Red Area - Upon entering the first hallway, a red headless statue near the bottom of the screen will move quickly off-screen. It's possible that it is the same headless statue from the Green Area, since the Red Area is one floor down. The Red Area's exit is guarded by a blue headless male statue. After Ib awakens Garry, the latter can push it out of the way. *Gray Area - In the Labyrinth, three red statues will be wandering around the maze, programmed to go after Ib. If the player reads the sign in the upper left, Garry warns Ib not to get trapped between them. (It is advised the player lures the statues away from that sign before going to read it, as it will increase the Bond Score, but the statues can easily trap them if they are close.) Later, in the Colored Ladies' room, stationary headless statues will be placed around, but will come to life with the Ladies at the end. *Violet Area - Near the beginning of the area, red, yellow, and green headless statues (one each) will be stationed in a small maze. When you enter, the yellow one will start moving, and pressing the Red and Green Buttons will activate the others. Ib must press the Blue Button to escape the maze. Later, a red headless statue is guarding the door in the tiny room with the switch. Garry can move it aside. *Brown Area - In the room of crates, three headless statues are standing along the northern wall, while a red one is in the lower-left corner beside the door. After the lights flicker, that statue moves to guard the door. Ib and Mary can't push it to return to Garry. A headless statue is later blocking the staircase to the Sketchbook. Garry can move it out of the way after he and Ib reunite. During A Painting's Demise, Mary asks it to move aside. *Sketchbook - In the Toy Box, there are stationary headless statues, along with blue dolls and Mannequin Heads. After the Pink Key is retrieved, they will all come to life to attack Ib. Visitor Quotes *"In my opinion... what Guertena is saying here is that "the individual" lies in one expression. Which is why these figures don't have heads, see? Don't you think so?" - Man in brown shirt **"Oho! I'm glad you understand! Yes, I'm sure that's it." - Response to Ib's "I guess so" **"Oof... as I thought. A girl like you wouldn't understand, not at your age... Sorry." - Response to Ib's "Uh, sure...?" **"Ah well, indeed. But think of it less as them losing their heads, but them losing their very personality..." - Response to Ib's "I just think it's scary" Gallery |-|Merchandise = |-|Official Art= External Links *vgperson's translation notes about Death of the Individual's name (in the "Death of the Individual" section) Category:Enemies Category:Secondary Enemies Category:Guertena's Works Category:Sculptures Category:The Guertena Art Gallery Category:Green Area Category:Red Area Category:Gray Area Category:Violet Area Category:Brown Area Category:Sketchbook Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:Secondary Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Readable Sculptures Category:Visitor Comments Category:Named Works